Ge 11/kjv
: }|1| 11:1 And the whole earth was of one language, and of one speech. }} : }|2| 11:2 And it came to pass, as they journeyed from the east, that they found a plain in the land of Shinar; and they dwelt there. }} : }|3| 11:3 And they said one to another, Go to, let us make brick, and burn them thoroughly. And they had brick for stone, and slime had they for morter. }} : }|4| 11:4 And they said, Go to, let us build us a city and a tower, whose top may reach unto heaven; and let us make us a name, lest we be scattered abroad upon the face of the whole earth. }} : }|5| 11:5 And the LORD came down to see the city and the tower, which the children of men builded. }} : }|6| 11:6 And the LORD said, Behold, the people is one, and they have all one language; and this they begin to do: and now nothing will be restrained from them, which they have imagined to do. }} : }|7| 11:7 Go to, let us go down, and there confound their language, that they may not understand one another's speech. }} : }|8| 11:8 So the LORD scattered them abroad from thence upon the face of all the earth: and they left off to build the city. }} : }|9| 11:9 Therefore is the name of it called Babel; because the LORD did there confound the language of all the earth: and from thence did the LORD scatter them abroad upon the face of all the earth. }} : }|10| 11:10 These are the generations of Shem: Shem was an hundred years old, and begat Arphaxad two years after the flood: }} : }|11| 11:11 And Shem lived after he begat Arphaxad five hundred years, and begat sons and daughters. }} : }|12| 11:12 And Arphaxad lived five and thirty years, and begat Salah: }} : }|13| 11:13 And Arphaxad lived after he begat Salah four hundred and three years, and begat sons and daughters. }} : }|14| 11:14 And Salah lived thirty years, and begat Eber: }} : }|15| 11:15 And Salah lived after he begat Eber four hundred and three years, and begat sons and daughters. }} : }|16| 11:16 And Eber lived four and thirty years, and begat Peleg: }} : }|17| 11:17 And Eber lived after he begat Peleg four hundred and thirty years, and begat sons and daughters. }} : }|18| 11:18 And Peleg lived thirty years, and begat Reu: }} : }|19| 11:19 And Peleg lived after he begat Reu two hundred and nine years, and begat sons and daughters. }} : }|20| 11:20 And Reu lived two and thirty years, and begat Serug: }} : }|21| 11:21 And Reu lived after he begat Serug two hundred and seven years, and begat sons and daughters. }} : }|22| 11:22 And Serug lived thirty years, and begat Nahor: }} : }|23| 11:23 And Serug lived after he begat Nahor two hundred years, and begat sons and daughters. }} : }|24| 11:24 And Nahor lived nine and twenty years, and begat Terah: }} : }|25| 11:25 And Nahor lived after he begat Terah an hundred and nineteen years, and begat sons and daughters. }} : }|26| 11:26 And Terah lived seventy years, and begat Abram, Nahor, and Haran. }} : }|27| 11:27 Now these are the generations of Terah: Terah begat Abram, Nahor, and Haran; and Haran begat Lot. }} : }|28| 11:28 And Haran died before his father Terah in the land of his nativity, in Ur of the Chaldees. }} : }|29| 11:29 And Abram and Nahor took them wives: the name of Abram's wife was Sarai; and the name of Nahor's wife, Milcah, the daughter of Haran, the father of Milcah, and the father of Iscah. }} : }|30| 11:30 But Sarai was barren; she had no child. }} : }|31| 11:31 And Terah took Abram his son, and Lot the son of Haran his son's son, and Sarai his daughter in law, his son Abram's wife; and they went forth with them from Ur of the Chaldees, to go into the land of Canaan; and they came unto Haran, and dwelt there. }} : }|32| 11:32 And the days of Terah were two hundred and five years: and Terah died in Haran. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *